My Version of Mark of Athena
by Tay Yvonne
Summary: In my version of MoA, the seven members are incomplete, and the seventh isn't Annabeth! They must rescue the seventh and suffer hardships. And Leo may finally get a girfriend! Read and I'll give you a virtual hug! I suck at summaries, better than it sounds! Leo/OC Rated T for minor language, fighting, and tragedy. Told by the perspictives of three characters, soon to be four!
1. Annabeth I

**I don't own anything except my OCs! Enjoy!**

Annabeth 

As the _Argo II _began its descend into Camp Jupiter, Annabeth couldn't help feeling nervous. She was going into enemy territory on a giant warship. But, Percy was out there, and she wasn't leaving without him.

Horns sounded and Annabeth looked out the window to see hundreds of teenagers in purple shirts and armor. They held weapons ready, but didn't attack.

Jason fixed his toga and purple cape over his shirt and jeans.

The ship landed as a statue appeared in front of the ship. "NO! No way am I letting that monstrosity into my border! No way!"

"'Monstrosity'? I'll have you know this ship is a repli-!" Leo was cut off by Piper slamming a hand over his mouth.

Annabeth stepped onto the deck to greet the Romans. "We are here in peace! All we want to do is talk, not fight!"

"Where's Jason?" one yelled. Jason stood beside Annabeth and waved. "Hey guys! I'm back!" He turned to the statue. "Terminus, we will leave our weapons on board the ship, if you'd like."

The status considered it and reluctantly nodded. "Alright. But if you touch my city I'll slap you!"

Annabeth didn't know if he was kidding or not, seeing as he had no arms. But, who knows?

Annabeth was the first to exit the ship. Jason and the others followed. Annabeth saw a girl in a purple cape similar to Jason's look at Piper and Jason's hand in disgust. She wondered if Jason and the girl had something before he went missing.

Then Annabeth spotted a mop of black hair and sea green eyes in the crowd, with his arms around two teenagers.

Annabeth hesitantly walked towards the boy, whose smile melted her heart. The two teenagers walked away to give them privacy.

"How much do you remember?" Annabeth whispered.

"Everything," Percy whispered back.

She grinned wide as she hugged him. He chuckled and hugged back.

A scrawny blond boy with crazed blue eyes glared at Percy and Annabeth. _I wonder what his problem is. _

After the Romans had seen Jason, the girl addressed the crowd of demigods. "Greetings, Greeks! We welcome you to our camp! War Games are tonight! It will be the Fifth and Fourth Cohorts with the Greeks against the Third, Second, and First Cohorts. Percy and I will be referring! Any Roman Greek fighting will be severly punished! A Senate meeting will be held in 5 minutes! Dismissed!"

All the Romans except for about 10 left. The rest stood with the girl and she addressed us. "I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona. If you will follow Percy and I, we can begin the meeting."

Annabeth and the others followed the Romans to the meeting and sat where they were assigned.

Reyna stood up and the meeting began.


	2. Reyna II

Disclaimer: I own nothing yet! This is based on the series by Rick Riordan!

Reyna 

(Because no one really writes much about her)

As Reyna stood in front of the _graecus_, she saw Jason, her old love, holding hands with that girl. She couldn't help but feel heartbroken. But, as always, she put on her mask and addressed the Senate. "Octavian, we will need a prophecy."

The scrawny legacy of Apollo stood up, but the girl, Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, looked at a red haired girl who's eyes were blank and green mist poured from her mouth. "Wait! I think our Orcale's about to say a prophecy. Shh!"

Everyone was silent as the girl said in a creepy voice:

_Six shall fly to the west,_

_To find the seventh trapped in a chest._

_One shall perish by a parent's hand,_

**(Sorry, couldn't think of anyother way to ward it)**

_But by the power of one rise up again._

_To defeat the villain, Death shall withstand Gaea's curse_

_And save the fire while repeating third verse_

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

The girl then snapped out of it and looked at the shocked faces of the Romans. "Did I say something?"

As Percy was about to say something, Octavian stood up. "How can we trust a _graecus _Orcale?"

"Because, one: I'm praetor and two: she's given us all the prophecies!" Percy said.

Octavian was about to retaliate, but Reyna cut him off, "Let them speak! Percy, can you give us an example and how it came true?"

Percy nodded and began, "Here's the the prophecy the Orcale gave Zoe Nightshade when Artemis and Annabeth were kidnapped:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

"The first line talks about me, Zoe, Thalia, Grover, and Bianca going west to save Artemis. The second is about how Bianca sacrificed herself to save us from a defective prototype that Hephaestus, or Vulcan, made, in the desert. The third explains about how we followed the Ophiotaurus, which was called the bane of Olympus because if he was sacrificed in flames, the person that sacrificed it would have the power to destroy Olympus. Fourth talks about the campers, me, Thalia, and Grover, and the Hunters, Bianca and Zoe, working together and surviving. The fifth was about how I took the sky from Atlas to save Annabeth and Artemis. And finally, the last one talks about Atlas killing Zoe, who was his daughter."

The Romans were shocked. Even Reyna.

Octavian shrunk back in his seat, quiet. _Hmm, that's a first, _she thought.

"Well, I guess the six going are me, Leo, Piper, Percy, Hazel, and Frank," Jason said.

Everyone nodded, but Octavian stood up. "Now wait one second! How do we know it's them?"

"Because, Juno chose them to save Thanatos. I believe they are apart of the prophecy," Reyna said. "We will provide any supplies needed. Meeting dismissed."

As everyone began to depart, Reyna went to the Greeks. "You may need to watch your backs. Some of the Romans may not go easy."

They nodded and Reyna turned to Frank and Dakota. "Is it ok if our guest stay in the Fifth Cohort?"

Dakota nodded, a little faster than a normal person. "Sure! We have room!"

One of the _graecus _leaned towards Reyna. "Is he drunk?"

"On Kool-Aid," she answered, amused.

As Dakota led the _graecus _away, Reyna heard him say, "Who like's KooliAid?"

**Oh, Dakota! He's my favorite character besides Leo! Anyway, hope you liked it! More reviews equal more updates!**


	3. Leo III

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Leo

Boring. The one word that could be used to describe Camp Jupiter.

It wasn't like Camp-Half-blood, with its Pegasus stables and Bunker 9. If only they had something fun to do.

So, when the War Games came, Leo was ready. He had on armor that Frank had given him. He had his hammer, but Frank had insisted on giving him a _gladious, _whatever that was. It was a short sword, with S.P.Q.R. written on it. _What's that mean? _Leo thought.

Leo stood off to the side. He had told Dakota about his trap building abilities. So now, Leo was making traps to capture the opponent.

It was fun watching the Romans squirm in Greek fire traps.

When Piper ran up to him, he was just manning the fire. "Hey, Pipes."

"Leo! Me, you, Annabeth, and Jason are going with Hazel and Frank to get the other teams banner! Come on!"

He shrugged and went with her. They met up with the others and Hazel explained how she could find her way underground. She then led them underground.

It was dark down there, so Piper told Leo to light a fire in his hands. Leo did as told and Frank flinched slightly, but only Leo noticed.

They continued towards the opposing fortress. When they got there, the tunnel was blocked. Leo thought they would never win, but then Frank somehow turned into a fly.

"No way…" Leo said in awe. It was pretty cool.

The fly flew out of a little hole and seconds later, the tunnel was unblocked. Frank was in his human form again and they snuck into the fortress.

Leo followed the three as they quietly walked towards the banner. That's when the Romans jumped out. Piper, Annabeth, and Jason were stuck in battles of their own; no one was there to stop Leo from grabbing the banner.

He ran out of there as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. As he raced by, he saw Clarisse locked in a battle with a Roman. And, of course, she was winning.

Once Leo crossed the borderline, the Greek cheered. They had beat the Romans!

Jason, Piper, and Annabeth came out with minor wounds and congratulated him. Leo was happy to finally be acknowledged as more than 'Repair Boy'.

Frank then led Leo and Jason to their bunks, and soon, sleep came over him.

_In his dream, Leo was standing in front of ruins. His friends screamed around him, and one sounded unfamiliar. Before Leo could think any more about it, a face appeared in the Earth. Gaea._

"_Gaea! What are you doing?" he asked._

_The face seemed to smirk, and a sleepy woman's voice rang through the area. "You thought you could be a hero, Leo Valdez. This is your fate! You will kill your friends just like your mother!"_

"_You leave them out of this!" Leo yelled, his voice shaky._

"_Why do you care? All you're useful for is tacos and a boat. You will fail in saving your friends and the one you love. Why don't you just give up?"_

_That just made Leo angry. "I will _never _give up, Dirt Lady!"_

_But Gaea just laughed. "You will never win, 'hero'. You are nothing but a problem."_

Then Leo woke up, feeling lower than the day Festus died.

_Man, my life sucks. _

Well, I thought that was a great way to end it! Hope you liked it!


	4. Annabeth and Percy IV

Hi! As usual, I own nothing! (**A/N: Annabeth will have some chapters, but not many! In her place, Frank and Hazel will alternate! I know, confusing! Sorry!)**

Annabeth

Right after breakfast, Annabeth and her friends boarded the _Argo II. _She knew she wasn't meant to go, but it still made her nervous to leave Percy again.

She has a bigger mission. She must go to Rome and defend the gods source of power.

So, saying goodbye to Percy –again- was hard. But she didn't cry. Annabeth Chase does not cry.

They would drop her off while they searched for Nico and the seventh member. She hoped they would be safe.

Percy

(I know, 'WTF?', but I couldn't think of what to say for her!)

As the Argo descended, Percy was anxious to spend time with Annabeth before they dropped her off in Rome tomorrow.

"Hey guys," Percy said suddenly. "Isn't it weird that we're always rescuing someone?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. We saved Hera and Thantos."

"Weird," Piper said. "Who's Thantos?"

"He's the personification of death," Hazel explained. "We had to save him so he could man the Doors of Death."

"Yeah. I had to use the fire of life to free him from his ice chains," Frank piped in.

"'Fire of life'?" Leo asked.

Frank sighed and began to explain his curse. "Well, before I was born, the Fates decided that my life would end when a piece of fire wood burned. My grandmother gave it to me and I had to burn it to destroy the chains of Death with the fire of life. Basically, my life depends on a piece of wood."

Hazel pulled out the charred piece of wood out of her jacket.

"So… like Meleager?" Annabeth asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, except my mom won't throw it in the fireplace. She's dead," Frank said. Percy thought he saw Leo give Frank a sympathetic look.

Everyone was silent as they flew through the sky. Leo made dinner and soon, everyone fell asleep.

**Sorry, terrible, I know! It's just a filler! I promise it will get better soon!**


	5. Leo V

Leo

Leo tossed and turned that night. He couldn't stop thinking about his last dream, and he sure didn't want to repeat it.

He decided to go to the top deck to try and relax. As he was looking at the stars, someone behind him cleared his throat. Leo turned to see Frank. "Oh, hey."

"Hey. Couldn't sleep either?" Frank asked, standing beside Leo.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. I had a weird dream last night and I can't seem to get it out of my head."

Frank nodded. "I've had that feeling before. I couldn't sleep 'cause of a dream too."

"What was your's about?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was standing in front of these gates with. Everyone was screaming and Thantos stood in front of her. Then, Hazel went with the man into the gates. Then I looked at my hands, and my firewood was only a few inches tall. It was pretty scary," Frank explained.

Leo nodded. "Well, mine was about me standing before ruins of some building. Everyone screamed around me, then Gaea appeared and said I would kill my parents like my mom."

Frank was quiet. "Oh. I hope this isn't too personal, but, what happened to your mom?"

"She was getting her keys from her workshop and Gaea appeared. She spooked me and I lit up, and the building caught on fire, with my mom still in it. I killed her," Leo said glumly.

"Hey, you didn't kill her. It was Gaea. My mom was killed in the war. That's why my dad liked her. She was a hero," Frank said.

Leo smiled ever so slightly. "Thanks. Sorry about your mom. It's not fun."

They were silent for a few minutes, before they both went to try and sleep.

Eventually, sleep consumed him.

Next Day

Leo yawned as something hit his head. It was a pillow. "What?" he whined.

Piper chuckled. "Wake up. It's time to drop Annabeth off."

Leo groaned and Piper left. Leo found a pair of desent jeans and a T-shirt. He slipped on his converse and went into the main room to see Annabeth hugging Percy.

Everyone said goodbye. A tear slipped down Annabeth's cheek, which was so unlike her. Annabeth never cried.

Leo landed the ship and got out with everyone else. After Leo said his goodbyes, Annabeth hugged Percy one last time.

Then, she walked away. Everyone was quiet. They were saying goodbye to a friend. A friend who may never came back.

They all went back to the ship and then flew it towards their destination: Greece.

**Aww… So sad. But don't worry, it's about to get interesting.**


	6. Frank VI

Frank

After his chat with Leo, Frank felt a lot better. He finally had a friend who knew what it was like to lose a parent.

As the _Argo II _flew towards Rome, Frank had a feeling something was about to go wrong. Very wrong.

So he wasn't surprised when a giant sea monster attacked.

The monster had many heads and they breathed fire. Percy looked shocked and drew Riptide as everyone grabbed their weapons.

"Don't cut of its head," ordered Percy. "It'll just grow two more."

"Then how are we supposed to defeat it?" Piper asked.

Percy's eyes landed on Leo. "Leo! You have to light up the heads!"

"Me?" Leo asked, shocked. Percy nodded and shouted, "Frank, stand back!"

Frank gladly did as told and stepped towards the back of the room. Leo's hands lit on fire and he threw a fireball at one head. It shriveled up and fell off. Gross.

"Jason!" Leo yelled. "Shock it with lightning!"

Jason did as told and soon, the Hydra was destroyed by Jason and Leo. They smiled proudly.

"Um, Leo?" Piper began, worried. "Why'd we stop moving?"

Leo gasped and ran into the central room with the steering wheel and everything. Everyone followed.

"Oh gods, no!" Leo muttered. He turned to the others. "I think the Hydra burned our engine."

"Well," Percy said slowly. "I guess we're walking."

Everyone glumly got their stuff and walked out of the _Argo II. _

"Where are we?" Hazel asked.

Percy looked at a sign. "Italy. We're here."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it. Alive.

They just wondered around until a park ranger walked up to us. "Hello, heroes! How's it going?"

It was Juno.

"What do you want, Hera?" Percy asked through clenched teeth. His hands were balled into fists.

"I'm just here to give you a clue to where you'll find the trapped seventh. You must go to the site of ancient games."

With that, she was gone. Everyone looked at each other.

"A colosseum," Jason said suddenly.

"What?" Leo asked.

"A coliseum was the sight of the original Olympic games," Hazel explained.

Leo nodded. "well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

They walked until their feet hurt. Thankfully, they were there. It was almost in ruins, and empty of tourists. That's strange.


	7. Percy VII

Percy

Percy didn't like the coloseeum. It gave him the creeps thinking about people watching someone kill another someone for fun.

As they walked in, the place was dark. But there was a glint of light in the shadows.

"Hello, heroes!" greeted a voice, startling the teenagers. Someone walked out of the shadows. From the waist up, he was a human male in battle armor, but from the waist down, he had dragon legs. "I am Pelorus."

Percy suddenly felt angry, like when he was near Ares. Wait a second. "You're the bane of Ares, aren't you?"

"Very smart, child of Poseidon. Yes, I was created to destroy Ares. Why might you be here?" the Giant asked.

"We've come to rescue the seventh!" Jason said.

Pelorus snorted. "Well, how about I make you a deal. If you can defeat me, you may have the stupid girl-"

"Hey!" rang a female voice from the shadows.

"Shut up! As I was saying, if you defeat me, you can have her. But if not, you die. Easy as that," Pelorus said.

Jason stepped forward. "We accept."

Pelorus said, "Very well," and a sword appeared in each hand.

Percy was the first to charge. He swung Riptide at the giant's throat, but the giant easily threw him back. Pelorus' eyes landed on Frank, and he attacked.

Frank ran around, shooting arrows. One caught Pelorus in the eye and he screeched in pain. "You fool!"

That gave Jason time to summon lighting and shock the Giant.

The Giant stood, outnumbered. He was actually scared. "Fine! But this isn't over!"

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Leo, light a fire," Jason said. Leo lit a small fire and Frank flinched.

Leo led the others around the building. They were looking for the girl.

Leo's light caught on a girl with black hair and almost black eyes. She was hand-cuffed to the bars of a cage.

They all ran over and Leo began picking the lock.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the girl.

"My name's Meeka Rockwell," she answered. She sounded tired.

"Who's your godly parent?" Piper asked.

"Thantos, the god of Death."

**Short, I know! Remember, I own nothing! Review and I'll give you a virtual hug!**


	8. Meeka VIII

Meeka 

(Yay! My character!)

As the boy with fire picked at the lock, Meeka glanced around anxiously. She knew Pelorus would come back, and she was weak. Very weak.

She looked at her IPod, which was on the floor a few feet away. It had a passcode, so Pelorus didn't have much use of it.

Finally, a click told her that the cage was opened. Then the boy began working on the handcuffs, which were too easy.

Soon, she was free. After weeks, it was glad to be out. She took a deep breath, trying to stay up right. "The- the IPod," she said breathlessly, pointing at the solid black IPod.

"No offense, but this is no time for electronics!" yelled a girl with choppy brown hair in a braid.

The boy who saved her handed her the IPod. She quickly typed in the secret passcode, 9473 Death, and tapped the iWeapon app. An arrangement of different weapons appeared on screen. Meeka tapped her favorite: the sword.

A 3 foot solid black sword replaced the IPod as everyone gaped at her. "Hurry! He'll be back any second!"

But it was too late. The Giant arrived and glowered at the seven demigods. "Thought you'd get away that easily?"

As one of the boys stood to attack, Meeka pushed him back. "I've got this one."

She began to summon her powers. A small black ball of gas swirled in her hands. It grew larger and larger by the second, but it drained Meeka's energy.

Soon, the black ball was bigger than her head. She used her remaining energy to throw it at Pelorus.

Pelorus froze, and disappeared into black dust.

Then, Meeka collapsed into the fire boy's arms. _I've really got to learn these names. _

When she woke up, the girl with choppy hair was standing over her, holding a cup. "Here, drink this."

Meeka did as told and drank the liquid, which tasted like her aunt's famous pumpkin pie.

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

"When Pelorus came back, you shot some black ball and then he disappeared," the girl said. "I'm Piper by the way."

Meeka nodded. "That black ball was death. It drained my enemy, but didn't kill him."

Piper nodded. "Why did he kidnap you in the first place?"

"I was guarding the gates for my father when he was captured. Then, Gaea moved them and I searched for them. Pelorus captured me and was going to make me fight for Gaea against you guys," Meeka explained.

"Oh," Piper said. "Have you ever been to Camp Half-blood? I've never seen you before."

Meeka shook her head. "No, my mom kept me. She was a daughter of Neptune, and pretty mean. She never let me go."

Piper was quiet for a few moments. "Oh. Well, why don't you come meet everyone else?"

Meeka nodded and Piper helped her up, since she was still a little weak. Killing people made her exhausted.

She made sure her iPod was in her pocket and her whistle was in her jacket pocket.

She followed Piper into the living room of the boat. About five people sat on couches. They looked up as Meeka and Piper walked in.

"Meeka, that's Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Jason," Piper said, pointing to each person.

They sat down and Percy said, "Well, the first two lines of the prophecy are complete."

Meeka looked at him curiously. "What prophecy?"

They then recited the prophecy.

"So, now all we have to do is '_One shall perish by a parent's hand; By the power of one rise up again; To defeat the villain, Death must withstand Gaea's curse; _and_ save the fire while repeating third verse,_" Piper said.

"Well, Death must be me, but what's Gaea's curse?" Meeka said. Everyone thought for a second.

"Well, it has something to do with Gaea, so… maybe they have to host her or something?" Leo suggested.

"Maybe," Percy said. "Maybe…"


	9. Reyna IX

Reyna

Camp Jupiter was silent warzone. With the Greeks and Romans fighting and Octavian encouraging it, Reyna was a nervous wreck. With her being the only praetor at camp, she was in charge. She's been in charge before, but not with Romans _and _Greeks.

She was in her office trying to sort through Octavian's many complaints when Percy appeared out of thin air. Reyna had earlier learned it was called an Iris Message to the Greeks. "Hey, Reyna!"

"What is it, Percy?" Reyna asked, stressed.

Jason appeared and Reyna's heart dropped a little. "Reyna, you look terrible!" He realized what he said and quickly said, "No! I mean- Oh, forget it."

"We just called to say we found the seventh member," Hazel said, motioning to a girl with dark black hair and black clothes. Her skin was very pale and she looked like Nico di Angelo, Pluto's Ambassador. "Her name's Meeka. Meeka Rockwell," Hazel said.

The name sparked recongnition in Reyna. "Rockwell. I think we had a demigod who's last name was Rockwell here."

"Yeah. My mom was a daughter of Neptune," Meeka said. "My dad's Thanatos."

"All right," Reyna said. "Anything else?"

"Well, we just wanted to make sure no one was dead. No one is, right?" Percy said.

"No, though I may be soon," Reyna said. "Octavian won't stop complaining and the Greeks and Romans are fighting."

"Tell the Greeks Percy said knock it off. And tell Clarisse I said to stop being so violent," Percy said.

"Actually, the Greeks aren't the problem," Reyna said. "In fact, Clarisse and I have become good friends. It's my campers. They've been picking fights all the time."

"Wow," Jason muttered.

"I must go," Reyna said. "I think I hear Octavian coming. Goodbye and good luck."

"Bye!" chorused the seven heroes. They disappeared as Octavian burst through the door. "Hello, Reyna."

"What is it, Octavian?" Reyna asked, gritting her teeth. "I am meeting Clarisse in five minutes."

"No you aren't," Octavian said with a creepy smirk. He held his ceremonial knife.

"Octavian, what are you-?" Reyna was cut off by Octavian stabbing the knife into Reyna's stomach. She screamed in pain.

"What has happened to you?" Reyna choked out, losing breath.

"Gaea has happened," he said. He disappeared out the door as Reyna cried in pain again.

Two minutes later Clarisse walked in, shocked at the sight of her friend on the ground covered in blood. "Reyna! What happened?"

"Octavian… Traitor," Reyna said weakly. Clarisse knelt down next to her, putting a hand over Reyna's wound.

"Hold on, Reyna! Don't you die on me! Please!" Clarisse begged. She had told Reyna about her old friend Silena, and Clarisse didn't want Reyna dying too.

"T-tell them I'm… I'm sorry," Reyna said. She looked into Clarisse's eyes and whispered. "So sorry."

Clarisse cried as Reyna took her last breath. Her heart stopped beating.

"No!" Clarisse cried, cradling Reyna's head. "Hades, don't take her! Please!"

She set Reyna down and ran outside, shouting for a healer.

"What happened?" Will asked as Clarisse led him to Reyna's office.

"Octavian! That brat killed Reyna!" Clarisse said, wiping her tears away. "Please tell me she's alive."

Will checked her pulse. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

And so began the strange killings at Camp Jupiter.

**A/N: I almost cried myself writing this! I almost made Reyna betray them, but realized she was so loyal. Sorry if you didn't want her to die. 2 reviews for next chapter!**


	10. Leo X

Leo

Leo couldn't deny that he had a crush on Meeka. He always got crushes on girls way out of his league. Why should she be any different. Meeka was pretty, with her pale skin and dark black eyes. She was shy, which made Leo even more determined. And she was different. Not as uptight as Thalia or as cold as Khione.

She referred to Leo as "Fire Boy." She and Piper were pretty close, too. She never really talked to anyone but Piper.

Right now they were back in Rome, looking for Annabeth or Nico. Percy was a nervous wreck, worried about Annabeth. Hazel was worried about Nico, her brother.

It didn't help when they got an Iris Message from a puffy-eyed Clarisse.

"What's up, Clarisse?" Percy asked. "Have you been crying?"

"It's Reyna!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"What about Reyna?" Jason asked, worried about his old friend.

"Octavian, that brat, killed her!" It took a second for that to sink in.

"What?" Percy demanded. "She's gone? Who's leading the camp?"

"Octavian! The Romans think we killed her, and elected him praetor! They're going to kill the Greeks tonight!"

"Get out of there!" Percy shouted. "Get the camp and go, before the kill you guys!"

"Already ahead of you," Clarisse said. "Travis and Connor stole some of the weapons to delay them, but that won't stop them. We're gonna go back to Camp Half-blood."

"But that's all the way across the country!" Percy said, shocked.

"What's your plan? We don't have Piper to tell them to stop, and Octavian's their new leader!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Tell them I said to stop! I'm praetor, too," Percy said.

"Who are they gonna listen to? Their Roman leader they've known for a long time or the new Greek leader who's campers apparently killed Reyna?" Clarisse asked. "We have to go, Percy. Dakota's helping us by distracting them. Percy, I think Octavian's on Gaea's side and is gonna make the Romans go on that side."

"Dang," Percy muttered.

Clarisse noticed Meeka. "Who's the chick?"

"I'm Meeka. I'm the seventh member," Meeka said.

"Oh," she said. "Well, we better go. Hope I'll see ya later." With that said, Clarisse waved a hand through the mist.

"I can't believe Reyna's dead," Hazel said. Frank put an arm around her.

Meeka was really quiet. She was Hazel's friend and normally would comfort her in this situation. But she looked like an Athena kid thinking.

"She isn't dead," Meeka finally said. Leo gave her confused look. "What do you mean?"

She grabbed her IPod and unlocked it. She pulled up an app and showed them a list. "My dad started sending me a list of complete deaths after he got free from Gaea. She isn't on this list. Where was she buried?"

"Um, usually we honor fallen campers setting them into the River. Neptune usually takes care of them," Jason said.

Meeka opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly an explosion rocked the boat. A female voice called, "Hazel Levesque!"

Hazel looked like she had seen a ghost. "Mom?"


	11. Hazel XI

Hazel

Hazel was shocked. Her mother was alive? How?

Everyone rushed to the deck to see Hazel's mother and a small army of Cyclops.

"Hazel, it's been so long!" Hazel's mom said.

"I thought you were dead," Hazel said when she found her voice.

"Yes, well my patron helped me," she said. Meeka looked down at her IPod. "You should be dead. Gaea helped you escape."

She smirked and flicked her hand at Meeka. She flew back and hit a wall. Leo and Piper went to help her.

"What happened to you?" Hazel asked.

"Gaea gave me power," she said. "I want you to join me, Hazel. Join me and we can be a family again."

"No!" Hazel said. "I won't leave my friends!"

"Suit yourself." With that, the Cyclops attacked. Hazel drew her spatha as one lunged to her. Everyone was in a battle with their own Cyclops. Leo was throwing fire around, Percy was slashing and blocking, Frank was shooting from a higher level, Piper was kicking and stabbing, Jason was stabbing and parrying, and Meeka was striking and sending souls to Pluto.

Hazel was so engaged in a fight that she didn't notice a knife being thrown to her until it had embedded itself in her shoulder. She screamed and fell.

"Hazel!" Frank shouted, shooting the Cyclops that was fighting Hazel.

It took Meeka ran to Hazel, keeling down next to her. "Hazel!" She carefully pulled the knife out, wincing as Hazel whimpered in pain.

Percy finished the last Cyclops and Hazel's mother was gone. Frank knelt down next to Hazel.

"Is she gonna make it?" Frank asked Meeka. She wiped away a tear and shook her head. "It went in too deep."

She squeezed Hazel's hand.

"I'm sorry," Hazel said weakly. "I never meant…" She trailed off, looking into space. "Reyna. It's Reyna."

Hazel then died with a smile etched on her face. Sobs came out of Meeka and Piper's mouths, and even the boys shed a tear or two. They covered Hazel with a blanket and brought her out a river on Jason's suggestion.

"May her father treat her well," Percy muttered. They released her into the water and watched as she floated down stream, smiling all the way.


	12. Annabeth XII

Annabeth

Annabeth was in Pompeii when the prophecy came true. She was following an owl, the Mark of Athena. Its name was Muchi. Odd, but okay.

He led her all the way to the volcano that buried it so many years ago. A sudden thought stopped Annabeth. "No…"

She was supposed to kill a whole city? Again? No, Athena would never make her do that, right?

"Hello, graecus," said a scary familiar voice.

"Her name is Annabeth," hissed another, unforgettable voice.

She turned to see Octavian and… Luke. Luke Castellan.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

"It's me," he said, smiling. "Join us, Annabeth. You can become queen of a new world. Come on, Annabeth, please?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I thought you changed, Luke. What happened?"

"I came back for you," he said, stepping forward. "I want you to join us, create a better world."

"No, Luke," Annabeth said firmly. "You are not the boy who died a hero."

Octavian rolled his eyes. "Either join us, or we send armies of the worst monsters to your precious boyfriend."

Annabeth gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Octavian said, smirking.

"What's it gonna be, Annabeth?" Luke asked. "Percy, or a new world?"

A girl around fifteen appeared. She looked almost like a ghost. She whispered in Annabeth's ear. "They're dead." Her voice was cold and like charmspeak, charming. Annabeth's worst fears were confirmed.

"I will join you," Annabeth said in a monotone voice. She felt as if in a trance, unable to think straight.

"Good choice," Octavian said. "Now, go to the volcano and destroy this town. You know how."

Annabeth nodded like a robot. She walked towards the volcano in a trance.

When she reached it, she reached in her bag and got a bomb Leo had helped make. It was supposed to be if the Romans attacked, but Annabeth took it in case something else happened. Now it would come in useful.

She tried to resist doing it, but she was in a trance. She set the bomb to go off in 30 minutes. Octavian, Luke, and Annabeth then ran away from the city for thirty minutes. A boom shook the ground. Screams were heard all over. People ran away from the volcano.

Octavian smirked. "And so begins the terror of mortals."

Annabeth looked back. Something deep inside of her was horrified that she had done this. How? But she turned back around to follow Luke and Octavian. When she had regained herself a little, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Percy." A tear went down her face.

_Truly sorry._


	13. Percy XIII

Percy

Percy was in the living room with everyone else, mourning Hazel's death. How could this happen?

"So, there's no way to bring her back?" Frank asked Meeka.

She shook her head. "I don't think there is any way to being her back." Her face looked like she was thinking. "Unless… If I can find the Doors of Death, maybe, just maybe, I can bring her back. It would go against everything I've ever learned about Death, but I think it can happen."

"Really?" Piper asked. "You think you can bring her back?"

Meeka nodded. "Maybe. But I have to find the Doors first."

Everyone was silent, pondering this thought. Percy turned on the news to see if anything had happened in the mortal world.

"Breaking news! Mount Vesuvius has erupted yet again!" said the reporter. Everyone sat up at this. "So far 3,619 people have died and the list is still going. Police are evacuating the area. What has caused this sudden awakening of the volcano? Sources report seeing three teenagers, two male and 1 female. A survivor described them as, 'All blonde. The oldest looked around 22, the youngest around 17'." The TV showed a blurry image of three teenagers running from the scene.

"Oh. My. Gods," Piper said. "Is that who I think that is?"

"No. I-it can't be," Percy muttered. How could she do this?

"Octavian. That little traitor!" Jason said through gritted teeth.

Meeka looked down at her IPod as it beeped. "Someone else has escaped through the Doors."

"Who?" Percy asked, though he already knew the answer."

"Luke Castellan," she answered.

"I thought he was dead," Piper said.

"Guess he's alive now," Leo said.

"How did this happen?" Frank asked. "Why is everything going wrong?"

"The Fates must hate us."

**Sorry it's so short! I promise the next will be longer!**


	14. Meeka XIV

Meeka

Meeka sat in the living room while everyone was in their rooms, wondering about what had happened is Pompeii.

She felt someone sit next to her so she looked up. It was Leo. "Hey. Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just thinking."

"Boring!" he said, causing Meeka to laugh. "What're you thinking of?"

"Everything," Meeka answered.

"Wow," he muttered. He seemed to hesitate before saying, "Can I tell you something?"

Meeka looked up again and nodded. "Sure. What's the matter?"

He cracked a smile. "Well, um, I just wanted to say…" He seemed to think for a second. He opened his mouth to say something before they were interrupted by an explosion that rocked the ship.

"Guys, look outside!" Percy's voice shouted. Meeka and Leo rushed to the window. Below them was a scene that could scare Hades. A woman's face appeared out of the ground and three teenagers were listening to her words as if they were tips on how to live forever.

"Get in battle positions!" Jason commanded. Meek turned her IPod into a sword and Leo summoned a hammer from his tool belt. Everyone else came in carrying their weapons as well.

We're outnumbered," Piper muttered at the sight of so many monsters and enemy demigods. No one would admit it, but they were scared out of their wits. They all put on a brave face and charged outside.

Meeka was engaged in a battle between one of the demigods and she was winning. Finally she stabbed her sword through his chest and he fell, blood trickling from his shirt. Meeka grimaced and moved onto a large Cyclops.

He swung his club and Meeka ducked, slashing her sword at the monster. He swung again and caught Meeka in the hip. She screamed and fell to the ground.

The Cyclops was about to finish her off before a hammer was on his head. He grunted and Meeka turned to see Leo standing behind her.

Percy came by and defeated the monster and Leo helped Meeka up. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Thank you Leo." Then she did something shocking. She kissed Leo on the cheek.

He blushed a deep red and smiled like an idiot. "No problem." Meek grinned and went back to the fight.

Frank was down, unconscious, Piper was in a losing battle with some Gorgons, Jason was fighting off several demigods at once, and Percy was locked in a fight with one of the blonde kids who set off the volcano in Pompeii. Meeka remembered Percy calling her Annabeth.

Suddenly the sound of battle cries filled the air. Meeka looked around and saw an army of demigods wearing armor and wielding swords, spears, bows, you name it.

With the help of the newcomers, they defeated all but a few demigods. The three blonde kids had run off.

"Guys?" Percy asked the newcomers, awe written all over his face.

"You didn't think we'd miss a good fight, did you Prissy?"


	15. Piper XV

**I haven't even done a Piper chapter! How shameful of me! I kind of abandoned the idea of having only a few narrators, so sorry! Anyway, I do not own the amazing characters created by Rick Riordan, but I do own Meeka. On with the story!**

Piper

The Greeks had come to help! Piper was so grateful to see her friends. They had saved their lives, and now they wanted answers.

"Who's she?" Clarisse asked, pointing to Meeka.

She's the seventh member of the prophecy, daughter of Thanatos," Percy replied.

"Why was Luke her?" Travis asked, his voice cracking slightly at his brother's name.

"He came back to life with the help of Gaea and has gotten Annabeth to his side."

A lot of the Greeks gasped. "Annabeth betrayed us?" Malcolm, her brother, asked, heartbroken.

Percy sadly nodded. "So, how did you guys get here?"

"They had a little help," said a wise young girl's voice. Percy looked to see a young girl, about 12 years old, followed by many other girls and standing beside her was a very cheery man with a very bright smile.

"Apollo? Artemis?" Percy asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Hello, Percy," Apollo said. "It's so great to see you again."

"Didn't think I'd let you die, did you Seaweed Brain," said a very familiar voice. Thalia stepped to the front of the crowd.

"Thalia!" Jason said, hugging his older sister.

"So, what's going to happen now?" asked Nyssa, Leo's sister.

"I need you guys' help fixing the ship," Leo said. "I'll bring you to it."

Leo led his siblings towards the broken ship. Piper smiled at her siblings Mitchell and Lacy. "Hey guys."

"Hey Piper," Mitchell greeted. "Great to see you."

Lacy smiled widely and hugged her.

Everyone went to do their own thing and Piper helped to fix the ship. Apollo and Artemis brought the others back to Camp Half-blood.

Soon, they were up in the sky, heading towards the original Mount Olympus.

**Terrible, I know. It's a filler! The action should come soon!**


	16. Leo XVI

Leo

Meeka wasn't Meeka anymore. She was Gaea now. In a flash of light four people appeared out of thin air. It was Annabeth, Octavian, Luke, and an older woman in her early 40s. She had Meeka's complexion.

"There is no stopping us now," Octavian said, laughing evilly. "We shall soon rule the world!"

"I am so proud of you, daughter," the woman said to Meeka/Gaea. A flicker of brown went through her eyes but quickly became green and silver once again.

"Hello, brother," the woman said to Percy.

Water shot from the water fountain and blasted Piper back. She screamed and Jason went to help her.

"Stop!" shouted Meeka's voice. Her eyes were brown again. "I don't want this! Stop it!"

"Do not deny Lady Gaea," Annabeth said in a monotone voice.

"Annabeth, why?" Percy asked, tears in his eyes.

A flicker of recognition flashed in her eyes before they went blank again.

"Leo, look out!" Frank shouted as the Luke guy lunged at him, sword in hand. Leo was caught off guard and was weaponless.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Jason, shooting lightning at Luke. He fell back and leo summoned his hammer.

"Close the gates, Meeka," Meeka's mother instructed urgently.

Meeka/Gaea went to the Doors of Death, but Leo stood up. "Stop it, Meeka! This isn't you! Gaea's controlling you. You can stop her!"

Her brown eyes appeared before going back to Gaea's. _"You cannot stop this, Leo Valdez. I have told you, you will fail saving the one you love."_

"I won't fail!" Leo shouted. "I am a hero! No matter what you say!"

Meeka/Gaea advanced towards the Doors. So close. Only a few more steps and Gaea would be in control of Death.

Armies of fallen monsters began to pour from the Doors. Soon, they would be outnumbered.

_Think, Valdez, think, _Leo thought. _You have to prove Gaea wrong. She will never be right._

Gaea will never win. She will lose this war, even if it killed him.


	17. Reyna and Annabeth XVII

Reyna

Reyna saw the Doors ajar and exited, shocked by the scene before her. Octavian, Annabeth, and many others were fighting the seven of the prophecy. The seventh, Meeka, was different. Her eyes were green with silver pupils.

Suddenly the store doors burst open and armies of Roman and Greek soldiers poured in. Reyna was in awe at the sight of her friends and old enemies fighting together.

Everyone was engaged in a fight between a monster or an enemy demigod. They could win this; Reyna felt it in her guts.

Annabeth

Annabeth was engaged in a battle with Percy. She knew it was wrong, and she tried to fight it.

"Annabeth, please! I don't want to hurt you!" Percy had tears in his eyes. Looking around, Annabeth felt regret in her heart. Why had she done this?

"Percy…" she said. She wanted to be free.

She leaned in, not for a kill, but for a kiss. It brought her back to reality and soon, she was free of her mental chains.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, hugging him tight. Percy smiled out of relief and they went to fight on the same side, the right side.

**Erg, this is so freaking short! Sorry! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	18. Meeka XVIII

Meeka

Meeka fought against Gaea, trying to gain control. She didn't want to betray her friends. Never.

"Meeka, please! You don't have to listen to her! Be a hero!" Leo's words echoed in her mind. _Be a hero. _She could do that.

"I will never betray my friends!" she shouted, gaining control over her own body. "Never!"

She felt as if she was in control, at least for a minute or so.

She felt Gaea's spirit leave her body. She felt free at last.

"If you won't host Gaea, Meeka, I will!" Meeka's mother shouted. She held a knife and drove it through Meeka's side. She screamed in pain and fell with a loud thump.

"Meeka!" Leo shouted. "Meeka, don't die on me, please!" Meeka's vision blurred. She only caught two words before sinking into darkness.

_I love you._

Meeka awoke in a blank room. She looked in front of her at a man who looked strangely familiar.

"Dad?" Meeka asked.

"It is I, daughter," he replied, smiling slightly.

"Am I- am I dead?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said sadly. "Your mother killed you and is now hosting Gaea."

"What about the others?"

"They are safe and alive. The prophecy has come true, thanks to you. Soon, they will defeat Gaea and close the Doors. And you will help," he said.

"How?" Meeka asked.

"I cannot reveal this until a later time. But it will soon become true, my daughter. For now, you shall live in the Underworld."

She nodded, a small tear running down her face. "Thank you, Father."

Meeka was dead, and she would not come back for a while. She will come back when she is needed, though. And that shall be soon…


	19. Percy XIX

Percy

Annabeth was back. Octavian and Luke were gone, but Percy knew they would be seen again. They had won the battle, Greeks and Romans together. Reyna and Hazel were back to live as well, but they had lost Meeka in the process.

"I guess the prophecy has come true after all," Percy said sadly. They had lost a great friend tonight, a great warrior. Leo was the worst.

"We must return to Camp Jupiter, all of us," Reyna declared.

Everyone nodded and reluctantly went to the ship. It would be hard returning after losing so many great friends.

*Back at Camp Jupiter*

"We have won the battle," Chiron began. "But we have yet to win the war. Many lives were lost in this battle tonight."

"Among the fallen are: Will Solace, Bobby Casanova, Meeka Rockwell, Travis Stoll, and Jake Mason," Lupa announced. "Let us take a moment of silence for our fallen soldiers."

Everyone got really quiet and bowed their head. They remembered the fallen warriors, friends and foes, female and male.

"I believe my campers shall come back to Camp Half-blood. We have two more weeks of summer left," Chiron said. There were many complaints. Everyone had formed bonds, become friends.

"Until next quest or battle," Lupa began, "Camp Jupiter bids you farewell."

Percy led the Greeks into the warship and they boarded. Jason would stay at Camp Jupiter. Percy would definitely miss his friends, but he would see them soon.

"Goodbye, Camp Jupiter!" Chiron said firmly. "And may the gods bless you."

They returned the gesture and the ship began it's take off. Percy and Annabeth watched Camp Jupiter and it's waving campers become smaller and smaller, until they disappeared over the horizon.

"Will you miss them?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course." He turned to face her. "But I have you. And that's good enough for me."

She smiled and their lips touched. It was like their first kiss. And it most certainly wouldn't be their last.


	20. Leo XX

**Leo**

Heartbreak. That was all Leo felt after Meeka died. He felt numb. Like he would never be the same, which he wouldn't.

"Leo, you okay man?" Percy asked him as he walked in.

"I'm fine." Lies. So many lies. _I'M NOT FINE! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS DEAD! MY BROTHER'S DEAD! EVERYONE IS DEAD, AND GAEA IS RUINING ME LIFE!_

"You sure?" he asked. "You look really down."

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, I'm sure." He went into the control room.

_She's not gone, _said a small voice in his mind. Huh? Was he already going insane?

_She will be back. You just have to wait and believe. _Yeah, great advice for a crazy fire-boy who just lost his one true love. Wow, that sounded way sappy and weird.

The weird voice's words rang in his head. _She will be back. Just wait and believe._

Leo was going to believe. If Hazel could come back, then so could Meeka.

Leo was going to believe.


	21. Ending Note

This story is complete! But don't worry, I will make a sequel! And Meeka will be back! So, to all my readers, I haven't gotten many reviews. So please answer this, I beg of you.

1. Why do you like my story?

2. Are there any tips and pointers for me?

3. Will you read my sequel?

4. Should I add a new character?

5. What is your favorite part of this story? Why?

Please copy and paste this with your answers. I want 10 reviews on this thing before the sequel. Please answer my survey and give me feedback. Love you all!

Sincerly,

Goddess of Happiness


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I am going to be writing another Mark of Athena fanfic about Jason's dead sister. It will be called something else, don't worry, and I haven't forgot about the sequel to this one! Once I reach 10 reviews, no matter how long it takes, I will begin to write. So, look out for the new story and review!


	23. ANOTHER NOTE!

Hey guys! Sorry about such a delay, but I'm actually working on the story! It'll kind of go along with the original, but things will be a bit different. The ending of the real MOA will occur in the beginning of this story, so I hope you will bear with me! And also, here's the summary and an excerpt from the story! And don't worry, Meeka will be back. Pinky promise!

Note: I've had to switch laptops, and this WordPad doesn't have spell check, so sorry for any careless mistakes. Love you guys!

**Ellie just wants to belong. **All her life she's been running, and just months after finally finding friends of her own, she's taken away by her father, along with her younger brother Henry. She must leave her friends behind to forge a path for herself in the dangerous demigod world. Question is, will she survive?

**Paige yearns to remember her childhood. **After a subway accident, she's left with no memory whatsoever. She's confused and terrified, but the fearless girl would never admit it. But when she gets involved with a rescue mission, she'll have to be stronger than she's ever been before.

**Leo misses Meeka, **his crush from the Argo II. After sacrificing herself to delay Gaea, she was sucked into the Doors of Death to be with her father in the Underworld. Leo's depressed, but he must remember his mission- to save his friends and the cup of Hebe. Yet something happens to shock the very core of Camp Half-blood, and it's all Leo's fault. Or so he thinks.

**No one wants to trust Luke. **He's made mistakes and hurt so many that he can't be trusted. But with this, comes a realization. Luke was never accepted. Never. And now he's out to prove himself worthy of the gods and of being a hero. Can he truly show everyone that's he really has changed? Or will he always have a small piece of Kronos lingering in his soul, feeding him evil thoughts?


End file.
